haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Teacher and Student
|Shitei}} is the two hundred and ninety-seventh chapter of the Haikyū!! series, written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 19th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2018 series. Overview Tsukishima restricts Nekoma's attack with a one touch, but Kuroo one ups him by managing a kill block on Karasuno's synchronized attack. Kuroo, who is said to be Tsukishima's teacher in blocking, starts to rile up Tsukishima by pointing out his failure to position his hands out front. Despite the provocation, Tsukishima remains calm and retorts that he has never thought that he could win by himself. Just then, Yamaguchi is subbed in as a pinch server. Plot Tsukishima's brother Akiteru rushes to join the rest of the Karasuno supporters after coming in late from work. He questions the other alumni about their work and finds out that they have planned ahead to take leave of absence. Nekoma prepares for a first tempo synchronized attack. Tsukishima intently observes Kenma's toss and lands a one touch on Kai's spike. Hinata follows up with the first touch and joins in with the rest with their own synchronized attack. Kuroo is quick to deduce where the toss will go and manages a kill block on Daichi's spike. The Nekoma crowd celebrates Kuroo's block point while others respond with both frustration and amazement. The commentators point out that both schools use synchronized attacks but both sides have also put up strong blocks to thwart each other. Meanwhile, the players from Shinzen and Ubugawa are surprised to find Nekoma prioritizing their offense but quickly recognize that both teams are omnivorous in playing style. Sugawara is amazed that Kuroo can keep up with their five-man attack on the first try, but Hinata remains unsurpised. Hinata is fully aware of Kuroo's capability and credits him as the teacher of Tsukishima's persistent blocks. On the court, Kuroo provokes Tsukishima by pointing out that his hands are positioned too high up, causing the ball to blow right through instead of being shut down completely. The match resumes as Asahi breaks through a two-man block from Nekoma only to have his spike cleanly received by Yaku. Nekoma then successfully counters with a spike from Fukunaga, allowing Nekoma to tie with Karasuno 4-4. The commentators praise Kuroo for successfully restricting the course for the receivers. They recognize him as someone who, despite not being an incredibly outstanding player, is key to his team's high caliber defense. Eventually, Hinata rotates in. He attempts to score but is forced to spike toward Fukunaga's direction when Kuroo limits his course. In the audience, Daishō is quick to notice that Nekoma is overperforming. He says that Nekoma is a team that falls behind early on as they analyze the opponents before steadily catching up in the second half, but that they are currently keeping up with a high artillery team like Karasuno. After a few more back-and-forth plays, Hinata manages to score. As Tsukishima rotates in to the front row, Sugawara passionately urges him to not to lose to Kuroo. In response, Tsukishima calmly says that he would never be able to overcome Kuroo's superior abilities alone. At the same time, Yamaguchi is switched in as a pinch server. Appearances *Akiteru Tsukishima *Saeko Tanaka *Yūsuke Takinoue *Makoto Shimada *Shōhei Fukunaga *Taketora Yamamoto *Nobuyuki Kai *Kenma Kozume *Asahi Azumane *Kei Tsukishima *Kōtarō Bokuto *Keiji Akaashi *Shōyō Hinata *Tobio Kageyama *Tetsurō Kuroo *Daichi Sawamura *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Akane Yamamoto *Alisa Haiba *Ikkei Ukai *Keishin Ukai *Eikichi Chigaya *Daiki Ogano *Masaki Gōra *Kōshi Sugawara *Morisuke Yaku *Suguru Daishō *Mika Yamaka *Yū Nishinoya *Tadashi Yamaguchi Chapter notes Character revelations Trivia *In commemoration of the Karasuno vs Nekoma match, the magazine cover shows Shōyō Hinata, Tobio Kageyama, Kenma Kozume, and Tetsurō Kuroo with their respective animals, a crow and a cat. The text reads: "The crows arrive on the court." *Furthermore, in commemoration of the Spring Interhigh Karasuno vs Nekoma match, a center color page of Team Karasuno and Team Nekoma face each other. The text reads: "A dramatic battle, a dramatic moment." Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Nekoma Category:Volume 34